


A love so silent, a love so loud

by uneventful02



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, I’m drunk, if I had a say they would be, non Canon, silently in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventful02/pseuds/uneventful02
Summary: We don’t need to talk, maybe we’re not even ready to do that. That doesn’t mean we’re not in love.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 42





	A love so silent, a love so loud

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll regret this tomorrow morning. English is not my first language and I’m soooo drunk and so sad right now I’m sorry, I just wanted to write something new.

_“Through the wire, through the wire I’m watching like this, imagining you’re mine It’s too late, it’s too late, am I too late? Tell me now, we’re running out of time_

_With no way out and a long way down Everybody need someone around but I can’t hold you too close now Through the wire, through the wire”_

Lizzie was standing there, transfixed. Realisation downing on her, taking her breath away. Hope was there and for once, Lizzie was everything she was seeing, because Lizzie was the only one seeing her, aware of who she was. l

It was a weird feeling really, the way she was feeling. It was like the world was spinning differently, time running slowly.

“And we don’t exist just for one boy.”

She was feeling the weight of her own words. The way her words were holding a dangerous meaning.

_Just for me, Hope. Just this one night, before everything goes back to normal and you go back pining over birdboy and his pathetic relationship with my sister._

She felt so ready to jump the fence and cut the wires and let herself fall into Hope.

Just for a night, for a while, before Landon remembered, and everyone remembered and life went back to normal and she finally lost that special bond she was having with Hope.

_Then you’ll get back with Landon and I’ll end up pining over you, like the lame schoolgirl I am. The lonely lame schoolgirl I am. Stuck with my twin sister, till she’ll end my existence._

_Till merge do us apart._

_  
_ She wanted that so desperately. Under the stroboscopic lights, with the music thumping in her chest, drowning the sound of her desperate heartbeat.

_Please Hope. Close the distance. Just for once._

She felt paralysed in a cloud of fear and respect, she didn’t want to take advantage of their closeness. She didn’t want to try and get the girl right now, while she felt lonely and all her dear ones couldn’t remember her and Lizzie was the only one knowing about her.

She felt selfish.

A part of her didn’t want anyone to remember Hope anytime soon. She wanted this thing, this exclusiveness, to last. But she was willing to do anything for her, anything, to give her back her old life.

But she just wanted a kiss. To taste her lips, just one time. To feel the softness of those lips upon hers. 

She wanted to see Hope’s eyes shining under the purple lights of the room, looking at her, studying her features as if she thought Lizzie was beautiful.

Just once.

She was so stuck in her head, she didn’t notice the way Hope was looking at her. The way she was studying her features as if she thought Lizzie was beautiful. The way Hope had snaked her arms on her shoulders, around her neck, bringing Lizzie closer, making their bodies move together, slower than the rhythm of the music.

Lizzie could not see the silent confession written in Hope’s smile.

Lizzie wasn’t ready to see it, and Hope wasn’t ready to say it out loud.

It was going to dance around them, in the air around them, in the electricity both of them could feel anytime their hands touched.

One day, maybe, Lizzie would get tired of hiding it away.

One day, maybe, Hope would stop think of Landon as her epic love, one day, maybe, the two of them would be ready.

For tonight, longing, and fear, and a love too delicate to be crushed by reality just yet, would keep them apart and yet, closer than ever.


End file.
